Vikhroli
Vikhroli is a suburb of Mumbai . The suburb has a railway station by the same name on the Central Railway line . The station was built just before India's independence in 1947 to cater to the needs of the sprawling Godrej Complex in the vicinity. The railway line runs through the suburb dividing it into East and West, like many other areas in Mumbai. Vikhroli lies somewhat in the centre of Mumbai and provides easy access to all cities through the roads that run through it. Agra Road, officially called the Eastern Express Highway connects it to Thane, Dadar, Chembur and Vashi. It is well connected by L.B.S. Marg on its western part which connects it to Bandra, Jogeshwari and other western suburbs. Kannamwar Nagar on the eastern side of the railway station is known for buildings built by MHADA. For years, the Vikhroli telephone exchange covered the vast area network from Ghatkopar to Thane. A proposal for a bridge has been made, which is to be built over the Thane creek from Kannamwar Nagar off the eastern express highway to Kopar Khairane in Navi Mumbai, thereby providing a much needed third bridge linking Mumbai and Navi Mumbai. The popular bus routes operating from this suburb are 394 and 397 (to kannamwar nagar), 353 (to wadala), 354 (to dadar), 388 (to seepz depot) and 185 (to jogeshwari). From vikhroli west, Route No 7 (to Backbay) is the most patronised. Residential Vikhroli is one of the peaceful suburb of Eastern Mumbai. Vikhroli has the best residential areas in the suburbs of Mumbai which comprises Raj Legacy, Lok Gaurav, Godrej colony, Tagore nagar, Kannamwar nagar. The Eastern Express Highway bisects the East Vikhroli into Tagore nagar and Kannamwar nagar, thereby providing effective mobility to the residents. On the West lies, areas such as Parksite Colony and Surya nagar. Kannamwar Nagar is also one of the 56 Transit Camps developed by MHADA in Mumbai. Tagore nagar and Kannamwar nagar residential areas are well covered up with greenery, playgrounds, gardens. Tagore nagar and Kannamwar nagar together has good number of residential Buildings. Builders such as Godrej. is approaching to change the face of Vikhroli. In the next 5 years Tagore Nagar will be an emerging locality as many builders are eyeing on its development. Parksite is well known for its diverse population living together in harmony. There are 28 Municipal Buildings in Parksite Colony and several B.M.C. Quarters. The slum is the biggest problem for Parksite Colony. Many redevelopers are trying to develop Parksite and get it slum free. There is also buildings coming up called Godrej Platinum, by the Godrej group. They are buildings of 30 story with swimming pool and other amenities. The work is likely to finish in 2014. Environmental Soonabai Pirojsha Godrej Marine Ecology Centre (SPGMEC) helps you to explore the magnificent mangroves through guided Nature trails in Mangroves, Breathtaking view from towers, Visit to marine aquarium Interactive displays, posters, games in the Interpretation centre Presentations, talks and filmshows on Mangroves and associated wildlife Apart from Mangrove Awareness program Centre has developed modules on different topics such as #Biodiversity Conservation #Mangroves as Bio resources #Combating Global Climate Change #Butterflies around us #Birds in Mangrove Environment #Solid Waste Management #Medicinal plants Literature Vikhroli has been described as the home-town of Kumayl Hasan Rizvi in his Debut novel Fairytale, which has already created thousand of fans throughout the nation even before its release. Vikhroli is a normal town as described in the novel. Transport 'Railway' Main article: 'Vikhroli railway station While traveling by Railway from CST, previous Railway station is Ghatkopar & next is KanjurMarg. 'B.E.S.T. Buses From Vikhroli *'394' : Kannamwar Nagar 2 > Vikhroli station (Share auto avalable) *'397' : Kannamwar Nagar 2 > Vikhroli station (Share auto avalable) *'354' : Kannamwar Nagar 2 > Ghatkopar Bus Stn > Amar Mahal > Sion > Dadar T.T./Plaza > Shivaji Park *'388' : Kannamwar Nagar 2 > Ghatkopar Bus Stn > Kamani > Saki Naka > J.B.Nagar/Chakala > MIDC Police Stn > Seepz Bus Stn *'185' : Kannamwar Nagar 2 > Vikhroli Stn > Tagore Ngr 3 > Powai > Saki Naka > J.B.Nagar/Chakala > Andheri Stn (E)/ Teli Galli *'353' : Tagore Nagar 5 > Ghatkopar Bus Stn > Pant Nagar > Amar Mahal > Sion > Dadar T.T.> Wadala Bus Depot *'387 : Parksite Vikhroli W > Ghatkopar Rly Stn(w) *'453 : Tagore Nagar 2> Wadala Bus Depot> Mulund Cheknaka via Vikhroli *'AS-3' : Cadbury Junction Thane> Vikhroli > Nehru Planetarium *'C-42' : Cadbury Junction Thane> Vikhroli > Sion, Mumbai *'368' : Mulund Depot > Vikhroli > P.Thakre Udyan, Sewri *'373' : Vaishali Nagar, Mulund > Vikhroli > Mahul Village 'Roads connected to Vikhroli' #Agra Road #Lal Bahadur Shastri Road #Eastern Express Highway #Jogeshwari - Vikhroli Link Road ch